Summer Adventure in Japan
by Bankotsu.Is.Mine
Summary: Six friends go on a trip to Japan with lots of thrills, fun, and craziness! But what happens when these girls meet the hotties of their dreams...from their favotrite anime! READ AND FIND OUT! R


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin. I am just borrowing them for the sake of this fan-fiction. I do however own Taylor aka Tai, Denisse aka Neneis (don't ask it's a nickname), Kimberly aka Kim, Sarah, Monica and Jennifer aka Jenny because they are my close friends and I.

IN THE VAN

Taylor aka Tai, Denisse aka Neneis, Kimberly aka Kim, Jennifer aka Jen Monica, and her twin sister Sarah, were on driving with Sarah behind the wheel, to the airport for their trip to Japan for the summer. With Sarah behind the wheel, it's a dangerous thing so Tai was just about to tell Sarah how her driving (if you can call it that) was going to kill them all…

"Sarah! Slow down! You're gunna kill us if you don't slow down!" Tai screams annoyingly. "It only takes 20mins to get to the there and its only 9:15am…plus the flight leaves at 11:34am so we have PLENTY of time…Sarah…Sarah…SLOW DOWN!"

Sarah then slows down the van to a mere 45mph instead of the previous 90 mph. Sarah then says, "Gees! I slowed down! HAPPY NOW! Man you're such a baby."

Tai replies, "Yes I am and I'm NOT a baby! Anyways, how do you like Neneis and Kim huh?" asks Tai. "I was just asking since I'm usually taking about them all the time in school and what not…so I thought that this might be the perfect opportunity for you guys to meet."

"Yea they're alright…" says Jen. "But that 'Neneis' as you say, is a pervert…like that monk in that show. What's his name? Mirku or something likes that?

"His name is _MIROKU_ and he's a totally hot!" said Neneis while drooling over Miroku's hotness. "So shut up you 4 eyed BITCH!"

"You have glasses too DUMBASS. So why don't you shut up you ANIME COUCH POTATOEING BITCH!" Jen yelled back at Neneis.

"Well at least I HAVE something to be proud of!" Neneis yelled counter to what Jen had said counter to what she had said previously counter to what Neneis said. (A/N: I couldn't help it lol but I hope it makes sense XD)

Jen then gets very pissed at what Neneis says so she attacks her by kicking, scratching, punching, and biting her. Neneis isn't a wimp, so she fights back by kicking, punching ECT…the usual.

10 MINUTES LATER…

Kim asks while opening a bag of popcorn, "Are they still at it?"

"Yep and its still good!" Monica says while staring at the bag. "Are you gunna share those?"

"Oh sure!" Kim says while passing the popcorn to Monica and having her drool all over them.

"Hey guys don't you think we should stop them?" Tai asked a bit concerned.

"HELL NO! It's just getting good!" Sarah says excitedly.

"But what if someone gets hurt? Or possibly even KILLED?" Tai says even more concerned.

"Lets all just blame it on Sarah! Agreed?" Kim suggests.

"Agreed!" Tai and Monica say in unison.

"Agre- HEY! Why blame it on me?" Sarah asks confused.

"Because…" Tai begins, "You didn't want to break them up"

"PLUS!" Monika says, "It's 3 to 1 so you gotta agree whether you like it or not. So there!"

"FINE THEN I'LL BREAK EM' UP!" Sarah screams, "but I really don't see why-"

Tai, Kim, and Monica all cut her off and scream in unison, "JUST GO!"

"FINE, FINE IM GOING!" Sarah yells, "You don't gotta yell!"

So after that small dilemma, Sarah goes to the back of the van, after putting it on autopilot, (A/N: yes you can put a van on autopilot…or at least in this story you can XD) to break up the fight Jen and Neneis were having…

Neneis screams, "OW, OW! Stop pulling my hair!"

Then Jen screams, "No you stop kicking me!"

Both then growl in unison "GRR!" (A/N: XD)

Sarah sighs in annoyance just before she says "Okay guys...err…girls enough is enough."

"But she started it!" Jen and Neneis say while pointing at each other in unison.

"Nuh-Uh! You started it!" Jen says in protest.

"Nuh-Uh you did!" Kagome yells.

Jen says, "Uh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!" Neneis shouts.

"Uh-uh!" Jen shouts back.

Neneis yells, "Ya-huh!"

"U-" Jen starts but Sarah cuts in before she can finish her 'Uh-huh'"

Sarah screams. "JUST CUT IT OUT!"

Jen and Neneis just say, "I don't care anymore! HMPF!"

And with that said, they both go off to opposite ends of the van to do their own thing. Neneis goes to listen to her CD Player and Jen goes to read a book she brought along.

"Okay I broke up the fight…HAPPY?" Sarah says while going back to the drivers seat.

"Oh please!" Kim says laughing a bit, "You're just mad that there's no more 'Entertainment Wrestling'"

"Whatever" Sarah says pretending that it isn't true.

So now everybody is in their seats doing whatever and sooner than they think, they arrive at the airport on their flight. Which I might add took about 8 hours, and wasn't such a great 8 hours because Neneis and Jen kept on fighting over peanuts and weather or not it was a conspiracy of the government how you can't quite get them open properly without a pair of scissors. ; But despite that, they ended up in Japan far sooner than they had thought.

**A/N COMMENTS**

Well this is my old fanfiction that I wrote last year and decided to type up on friend demand. I hope that you like this and it was kinda hard to change the wording since it was in script format instead of "he said she said" ya know? So yea… theres 3 more chapters to type and hopefully more to come after that! well that's all so Read and Review! CYA!

**BANKOTSU IS MINE**


End file.
